Not Everything Ends
by Jewelshoes
Summary: Based on a gif on Tumblr called the Doctor takes Amy to Doomsday. The Doctor and Amy accidentally cross through the vortex into a parallel world, the only problem is the Doctor doesn't realise which world it is, until it is too late. *One shot*


**This is inspired by a gif called The Doctor takes Amy to Doomsday by butdoctorwho To look at her amazing (seriously wonderful) tumblr just go to butdoctorwho . tumblr . com (but without the spaces) I hope you like it, all credit goes to Giovanna for creating the idea, I just played around with it.**

The TARDIS land with a jerk and the two inside staggered forward, turning back to see her core slowly dim.

"Where are we?" Amy swung on the frame, poking her head out the door. "It looks like a cliff," she retorted back to the Doctor and he paid her no attention, poking at the console with worry.

"What's the nasty vortex done to you?" The Doctor stoked the console with affectionate concern.

"Doctor?"

"Don't worry Amy all will be fine, well at least I think she will be, maybe, well probably will. Done this kind of thing before, just leave her a few hours, she'll be fine. Amy?" He looked to see the door swinging on its hinge. "AMY?!"

He found her wondering on the edge, peering down onto the beach. "Amy!" She jumped as he appeared close behind her, flailing his arms around, "what have I told you about wandering off? Why do they always do that! Rule one; don't wander off. _Rule ONE!" _He muttered angry, pulling a reluctant Amy away from the edge.

With a squirm she twisted out of his grip and was back on the edge. "Look-" she began lowering herself down near the cliff, "- if we're careful, we can go down!" She called up to his from below, as she began to find her footing.

"What?!" It took a moment for it to sink in that his companion had disappeared and for him to move to where she had previously been standing. "AMY? Come back here right now! Seriously!" He whined before cautiously lowering himself onto the rock.

"It's not even that far!" Amy rolled her eyes in ridicule as the Doctor clung nervously to the cliff face.

"I'm not particularly good with heights!"

"Big old alien, can fight the Daleks but oh wait when it comes to heights, well he's 'not good with heights'" She mimicked, scuffing the sand as she landed with a leap on the beach. "Ooh rock pools," she began curiously poking into the pools surrounding the cliff, shouting names of various creatures up to the Doctor, before he appeared beside her.

"Ah yes the limpet, a deliciously across the stars," he poked the shell of one with his sonic, and continued to peer enquiringly at it. "Did you know-" he looked up Amy to tell her the history of the sea creature only to realise, to his disappointment she had disappeared. "Amy?"

She gestured for him to join her behind a jut of cliff, mimicking for him to quieten down.

_What? _He mouthed silently and Amy gestured to some people the other side of the rock. That is when he realised. How could he have been so stupid? It could have been any parallel world. They could have landed anywhere in time and space. In any universes created by the possibilities of could have been.

"We've got to leave. Don't let them see us." He tried to tug at her arm, tried to make her see the seriousness of the situation without spelling it out. But he couldn't.

"Shush," she hissed at him, "I'm trying to listen."

From the other end of the bay you could hear the echoes of what they were saying. They were only echoes, but they were clear enough.

_Can I?_

_I'm still just an image no touch._

_Can't you come through properly?_

_The whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse. _

_So?_

A girl in black cradled herself, making no attempt to try and steam the endless tears gushing down her cheeks, opposite her a man stood trying to hold back his own, and behind her a family watched.

"Doctor?" Amy glanced behind to see the Doctor standing in silence, his face a sea of emotions and a tear creeping over his lip.

"We need to leave. Now."

"Who was she?"

He turned away, watching the ragged cliffs with façade of interest.

"Doctor?"

"That girl down there her name was, is Rose Tyler, and that man, well that man is me."

"But you don't look-"

"Past regeneration," he told her simply and she nodded silently, trying to refrain from asking anything more. "Rose got trapped. In another universe. A parallel one. There was nothing I could do."

Amy turned back to watch the pair on the other end of the beach, and behind her the Doctor's head slowly turned too.

_Your dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead. But here you are, living a live day after day. The one adventure I can never have._

_Am I ever going to see you again?_

_You can't._

_What are you going to do?_

_Oh I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Timelords._

_On your own?_

The man nodded and behind him the Doctor shook his head, slowly from side to side in a faint feeling of guilt.

_I lo- I love you._

_Quite right too, and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…_

The image faded suddenly and the girl was left alone on the beach, curling in a ball with grief. Amy turned around, watching the Doctor as he stood silently behind her.

"You loved her too." He lifted his head as she spoke but stayed silent and Amy stared at him, confused. "And you're not going to tell her?"

The Doctor watched Rose run back to her family and Jackie engulf her into a hug. "I can't," he told Amy simply "She's gone. It's over. It's finished."

"Not everything ends. Not love. Not always." She told him, slipping her hand into his and he clutched it thankful for her being there. "Is she happy, in the end Doctor? Are you?"

He paused for a moment, remembering the meta-crisis Doctor, remembering the kiss. "Of course," He shot Amy a smile and pulled her back towards the TARDIS, any efforts of small talk taken by the brisk breeze. He was happy, wasn't he? He had Amy, he had River, and he was okay now, wasn't he?

**Hey there! You got to the end, yey! Did you know that you can actually climb down the cliffs on that bay like Amy and the Doctor did, because I did it a few years ago and it is fun, if not slightly terrifying! If you liked this please favourite or review and please check out the original gif. Thank you. **


End file.
